


The Experiment

by MightyAahz



Series: The Battle Verse [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kid-Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAahz/pseuds/MightyAahz
Summary: Iceman and Pyro are in Detroit.  They are trying to find the evil diamond that The Lizard has.





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I was 6. Pls be nice, I'm just a beginner. Beta'd by my aunt.

Iceman and Pyro are in Detroit. They are trying to find the evil diamond that The Lizard has.

They find a machine on their way. They go into the machine and they walk out. Then they see that they are strong and they didn’t know that the machine had made them really strong.

They find The Lizard in a parking lot. And they see the point of the diamond sticking out of its pocket.

So Pyro picks up a car and throws it at a building right behind The Lizard. Iceman freezes the building and The Lizard rolls out of the building’s way.

The building falls on the ground and makes the diamond fall out of The Lizard’s pocket. Iceman sees it and rides an ice-board over to the diamond. The Lizard jumps and tackles Iceman from picking the diamond up.

Pyro burns The Lizard’s tail so that The Lizard jumps up and rolls on its back away from the diamond.

Iceman crawls over there and gets the diamond in his hand and turns back into Bobby and puts it in his pocket. Bobby finds a car that’s not broken and the doors are unlocked and the keys are in the car.

Bobby drives away with Pyro on the back of the car.

The Lizard tries to run after the car, but he trips on a rock and he never sees the diamond again.

Then Pyro and Iceman return it to Wolverine, because Wolverine was the one that needed it. Then Wolverine puts the diamond in the experiment that he was making.

Iceman and Pyro turn back to their normal forms because their strong-ness went away.

They celebrate that they got the diamond away from The Lizard.

The End


End file.
